


Just a little jab

by Quietlymischievous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietlymischievous/pseuds/Quietlymischievous
Summary: Mrs Hudson gets ready for the Covid-19 vaccine.
Kudos: 3





	Just a little jab

Mrs Hudson wrung her hands in nervousness. "Are you sure I look alright? I don't think I do. I shouldn't have worn this black dress. I'll look too pale." 

John smiled and gave her a squeeze, "You look lovely, Mrs Hudson. Never better."

"I agree. And it's a great thing you are doing. So brave," Sherlock piped in, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Her cheeks flushed, "Alright, if you say so. But John, are you sure it's safe? I mean, you hear so many people saying negative things about it." 

John picked the masks up off the hallway table and handed them to their owners as a car horn sounded outside. "Perfectly safe, Mrs Hudson. Nothing to worry about. I've scheduled my and Sherlock's appointment to get ours later this week." 

"Alright, dear," Mrs Hudson said, adjusting her beautiful butterfly mask over her nose, "let's get going." 

"First person in the UK to get the Covid jab, even before Mycroft. I always knew you were an amazing woman, Mrs Hudson. Now the world will get to know, too," Sherlock beamed.

John opened the cab door and ushered the two inside. He gave the driver the address for the press conference and away they went.


End file.
